Inspiration
by redforever
Summary: Kira looks for inspiration for her next song. Third story in the Cora series.


It's a beautiful thing

_It's a beautiful thing._

Kira sighed, writing songs were harder than it looked. It didn't help that Connor, Trent, Ethan, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Tommy were running around like a bunch of lunatics and Kim and Trini were happily sitting at the edge of the dock.

Idly Kira glanced around the park, looking for inspiration; even though the glittering water and the green grass had given her good ideas they weren't enough.  
Connor glanced up at Kira atop the hill before jogging up to her and sitting beside her on the bench.

"So, have you got anything yet?" Connor asked, picking at a piece of grass he had pulled out of his hair.

"Nope, I just can't think of anything." Kira said, staring at her blank paper.

Connor frowned slightly, "Well I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Kira smiled, "I'm sure I will."  
Connor grinned before kissing Kira on the forehead, "I know you will."

With that Connor jogged back to the others.

_So let the angels gather, let the music play_

Connor, Ethan and Trent screamed as Zack, Tommy, and Jason decided to sing way off key.

"IT BURNS! SOMEBODY CUT MY EARS OFF! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ethan screamed.

"I SECOND IT!" Conner and Trent replied.

Kira chuckled at their antics; they really did act like ten-year-olds at times.

_Let the preacher get to preachin' the entire do you takes_

Conner bowed his head. If getting yelled at by possibly the greatest ranger ever wasn't bad enough, then getting yelled at by your high school science teacher was the topping to the cake.

"Connor you can't just push Ethan off the dock." Tommy continued, while the rest of the rangers, except for Kim and Trini who had went shopping, were trying to hold back laughter.

"I know Dr. O." Connor mumbled, he hadn't meant to push Ethan. Well maybe he did but he never meant to cut up Ethan's foot so bad. Besides, it was Ethan's fault that he had 'decided' to try to stop his fall by 'looping' his foot through a bunch of rope laying on the dock that just 'happened' to by tied to the other side.

"Connor you've got to stop acting so childish." Tommy went on as Zack broke out laughing.

"I know Dr. O I won't do it again." Connor said as Tommy glared at him.

_Love is a beautiful thing_

Connor sprinted away from Tommy. Tommy had been preaching to him for five minutes about the basics of safety. During this time all the rangers except Tommy, who had his back turned, caught Ethan pushing Trent off the dock. When Trent resurfaced he found to have had the same thing happen to him as to Ethan.

"Not fair! Ethan never even got snapped at." Connor whined as he jogged up to Kara.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get over it." Kira said in her baby voice.

"I get your point, so have you figured out anything else to your song yet?" Connor asked.

"Yep," Kira said proudly.

"I want to hear it." Connor said as Kira started strumming her guitar.

"Looks like everybody's here  
Had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule  
Yeah, it's getting full  
Even old Aunt Ruby came  
Her first time on an airplane, it's her sister's girl  
She said she wouldn't miss it for the world…"

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Looks like it's a full house." Hailey said walking up to Kira.

"Yeah," Kira agreed nervously.

"Hey you'll do great," Trent said walking up to the two and patting Kira on the back.

"I just wish Connor was here, that's all." Kira sighed.

Trent glanced at Hailey, "Well, if you get nervous just remember that Ethan, Hailey, Dr. O. and I are going to be right in the front row."

"Okay, I'll be looking for you." Kira said, smiling weakly.

Hailey checked her watch, "Well Trent, you should probably go take your seat. I'd better go announce for Kira before the crowd starts a riot."

"Oh yeah, good luck Kira!" Trent said hurring back towards his seat.

The two watched Trent leave, then without a word Hailey went out on stage.

"So you guys want to here some music right?" Kira could hear Hailey saying.

"Okay! Well get ready for Kira Ford!" Hailey cried out, hopping off the stage and taking her seat.

Kira walked on stage, met by a whirlwind of applause. For a moment Kira froze, forgetting what she was going to say.

"Shoot, she's never done this before." Tommy murmured as the crowd waited for what was going to happen next.

"Does anybody know her first song?" Ethan hissed to the others, which was met by a few faint no's.

**BACKSTAGE**

"You sure about this?" a stage manager asked.

"Heck yeah, I've always wanted to sing with Kira." Connor grinned.

Walking out on stage Connor grinned his champion smile, "Hey Kira thanks for waiting for me. Sorry I was late."

Kira spun around, completely shocked, "N…No problem."

"So do you want to start or should I?" Connor asked, easily handling the crowd's confused stares.

"Y…you can start." Kira said, still not believing what was happening.

"Okay then," Connor replied nodding, signaling to start the first song,

"Looks like everybody's here  
Had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule  
Yeah, it's getting full  
Even old Aunt Ruby came  
Her first time on an airplane, it's her sister's girl  
She said she wouldn't miss it for the world"

Connor glanced at Kira who was completely blank, partly because she had just messed up bit time and partly because she never knew Connor could sing that well.

"And all them young'uns squirmin' in the pews  
Mr. Charlie in his lime green suit is a handsome man  
Remarks widow Callahan" Connor once again glanced at Kira than whispered, "Kira come on, sing."

"Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake  
Haven't spoken since '88  
Just said Hello  
It's a good day to let it go" Connor finished off.

Connor wrapped his arm around Kira's waist, hoping it would get her out of her trance. Slowly Kira seemed to realize what was happening.

"So let the angels gather, let the music play  
Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes  
Love is a beautiful thing" Connor said, all the while watching Kira recover out of the corner of his eye.

"Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring" Kira finally sang out.

"Tie the cans to the back of that limousine  
Love is a beautiful thing" Kira and Connor sang together.

"Daddy's waitin' with the bride  
As she helps him with his tie she sees a tear  
He says it's hot in here  
He hugs his little girl and asks  
How did you grow up so fast, God I wish  
Your momma could be here for this" Kira sang, smiling at Connor who grinned back at her.

"Everybody stands and smiles," Connor shook his head as the crowd began to stand.

"As she comes walking down the aisle in her momma's gown  
And Daddy breaks on down." Kira stiffened and stopped singing. Connor, knowing this would happen, motioned for someone to come on stage.

"Gran and Gramps in the second row  
Stood right there fifty years ago and said their vows  
I guess it's workin' out" Trent harmonized with Connor, giving an overly dramatic bow when the crowd went wild.

"So let the angels gather, let the music play" Kira managed to mumble, glancing back and forth between Connor and Trent.

"Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes" Trent sang, motioning to Connor that he was going to leave.

"Love is a beautiful thing" Connor grinned as Kira found her voice again.

"Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limousine  
Love is a beautiful thing" the young couple sang happily.

"A little table full of gifts  
Catering is cover dish and the wedding band  
Well that's on her hand  
Tommy's teasing Kimberly  
Pushed her down and made her cry" Kira grinned at Tommy's stunned expression.

"And neither one knows a day will come" Connor chuckled a bit as Kim broke out laughing.

"When the angels gather, and the music play  
The preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes  
Love is a beautiful thing  
Throw the rice in the air let the church bells ring  
Tie the cans to the back of that limousine  
Love, two people in Love  
It's a beautiful thing"

"Love, it's a beautiful thing  
(Love, it's a beautiful thing)  
Love, oh sweet Love, it's a beautiful thing  
(Love, it's a beautiful thing)  
Love, oh love, it's a beautiful thing  
(Love, it's a beautiful thing)  
Love, love, it's a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful thing" Kira and Connor finished.

**AFTER PARTY**

"Now that wasn't nice." Tommy complained to Kira.

Kira sighed, Tommy had been saying this for the past half hour, "Tommy, it's a song. Get over it."

"Besides, the song was right," Connor said walking up, Kim beside him.

"You told him? I thought we had a deal? You got to tell Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini if I got to tell these goons!" Tommy cried out.

"There were two deal breakers here, one is that Trini told Jason, who just 'happened' to tell Zack. And two, Connor is not a goon. He is an airhead, selfish, freak, jock." Kim finished off as Kira chuckled.

"That's ri….HEY!" Connor exclaimed, horrified.

"You got that right I guess." Tommy choked out between fits of laughter.

"I still don't get what the arguing is about. So you and Kim are getting married." Ethan said walking over with Trent on his heels.

"You told the geek too?" Tommy groaned.

"I am NOT a geek." Ethan announced.

Kim patted him on the shoulder, "The title comes with the color Ethan. It's best to live with it."  
Ethan sulked, "Fine,"

"Hey wait a minute. I'm the only one you guys never told?" Kira spoke up suddenly.

"What?" Tommy asked, interested in slap fight Jason and Zack had gotten into over a gummy worm.

"Genius over here was supposed to tell you." Kim shrugged.

"Oh…well." Tommy said, still engrossed in the fight.

After a while, Connor and Tommy walked over what was now a wrestling match. Leaving Trent and Ethan to wander off, trying to find someone that at least knew something about their interests. Kira and Kim were left to watch the boys get beaten up by each other, occasionally making comments.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kira stood on the balcony of her small apartment, thinking. How could Connor possibly know?

"Hey." A voice from behind her came.

"Straw is cheaper, grass is free."

"Marry a farmer get all three."

"Dang…"

"Ha."

"Minihaha."

"Minihaha Avenue."

"Shut up."

"Shut don't go up."

"Shut down."

"I am a computer. I will not follow my masters orders and shut down."

"Dang it."

"Dang it all.

"Please…"

"Peas."

"Hmm… Peaches?"

"Cream."

"Cookies!"

"I should've done pears!"

"Yes you should've." Kira chuckled before frowning deeply.

Connor stood silently before coming up and wrapping his arms around her.

"How'd you know?" Kira finally asked.

"" Connor said, hoping Kira would find something funny.

"Great! Now the whole world can find out!" Kira cried out, burying her face in Connor's shoulder.

"No they won't, I deleted all links. No one will ever find out that your parents are…"

"Dead."

"Yeah…Kira, if there was anything I could do to get your parents back I'd do it." Connor said silently.

"I know you would. And I love you for it." Kira said, happy once again.

"Ah, but will you love me if I say that…umm…" Connor mumbled.

Kira groaned, "You tried it already Connor, yes I'll still love you."

With that Kira kissed Connor on the cheek before flouncing away happily with Connor on her heels.

Author's notes: SOOOO Sorry for the long wait in the series. I didn't forget! From completely re-editing my first quarter of my third story to loosing the re-edited version, to retyping and rejecting a third version to writing a completely new story out of nowhere, to spending a week trying to get the finished copy off of my virous infected (I know, bad me) laptop, on to here before I lost everything completely, I'm finally happy with this version.

Oh yeah, Minnihaha is actually a town…look it up!


End file.
